Loyalty
by Rosie99
Summary: Arthur watched Merlin sleeping, scrutinizing him for signs of distress. The last few days had been a nightmare for them both and Merlin had been having the same bad dream every time he slept. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur watched Merlin sleeping, scrutinizing him for signs of distress. The last few days had been a nightmare for them both and Merlin had been having the same bad dream every time he slept.

Arthur still wasn't sure how he was feeling himself but he at least had held up better then Merlin. He added a few more sticks to the camp fire and rubbed his hands together trying to warm them. Arthur refused to think about what had happened, he knew if he did that it would overwhelm him. Instead he concentrated on keeping the fire going and making sure that Merlin was ok.

Curled on his side by the fire Merlin whimpered in his sleep, even unconscious he was aware of his extreme fatigue and the bruises that covered his body. His dreams were frightening; he kept seeing flashes of guards and the cold, damp cell. Suddenly he began shaking and a burning sensation flared through his body. He could hear a death sentence and feel hands beating him from every angle. Just as fear started to overwhelm him, different hands, gentle hands shook him awake.

Merlin sat up gasping as his stiff, bruise riddled body straitened. Arthur was there squatting by his side, holding out a water skin. Merlin accepted gratefully and chugged the water down as his breathing levelled out.

"Same dream again?" Asked Arthur and Merlin nodded slowly as he moved closer to the fire. Arthur sighed, he had tried to get Merlin to talk about the dream several times without any success but he had a good idea what it was that haunted him.

Arthur fetched a blanket and piece of bread from his saddle bag and laid the blanked over Merlins shoulders. He passed the younger man the bread, Merlin took it automatically and started nibbling as he stared seemingly into space. Pleased to see him eating something without throwing it up, Arthur began to pack up camp.

Sunrise was quickly approaching and prince wanted to make the most of day light. Moving slowly as not to spook Merlin, he packed their supplies into the saddle bags and prepared the horses for the day. When everything else was done he carefully put out what was left of the fire and squatted in front of Merlin so he was at eye level with him.

"Merlin" he called softly waiting for the boy's eyes to focus and meet his gaze before continuing "Time to head off." After receiving a slight nod, Arthur reached out and gently grasping Merlin's forearms pulled the other man to his feet. Making sure Merlin was balanced before letting go, the prince internally winced as he took in Merlin's appearance in the growing light. Although he had become used to seeing the bruises that covered his servant's body it did nothing to alleviate the guilt. Arthur felt personally responsible for each and every injury, almost as though he had inflicted them himself. Although he hadn't known that the order had been given to beat Merlin, he should have expected it. He should have done something to prevent it, he should have protected Merlin. He should have done something, anything but sit in his chambers feeling betrayed. In the end it had been him who had betrayed his most loyal friend.

Arthur was drawn from his brooding by violent coughing. He rushed to Merlin's side and was relived to find that for the first time in days, he wasn't coughing blood. Hopefully _Gaius had been right and the internal damage was minor. All the same he watched the other man carefully as he climbed into his saddle, making sure that he didn't slip or fall and hurt himself further. _

_Satisfied that Merlin was safely in the saddle Arthur mounted his own horse in one fluid movement and urged his steed north, regularly checking to make sure that Merlin was right behind him. Arthur started up the one sided chatter that he had kept going almost continually over the last few days in an attempt to draw Merlin out. Although his friend had not spoken since they had left Camelot Arthur felt that somehow, if he kept talking he could prevent Merlin from being completely consumed by the dark cloud that seemed to float over his head. _

_They rode on with Arthur talking about whatever topic he could think of and Merlin staring into nothingness._

_**AN: I was going to make this a one shot but I have decided that it will be a two chapter story. I will update tomorrow or the day after.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Merlin had stoped coughing blood and physically he was making a good recovery. Most of the bruises had or were beginning to yellow and he wasn't fatigued as easily but mentally, emotionally he was still in an almost comatose state. Although Gaius had told Arthur that shutting down was Merlin's brains way of protecting itself, the prince was becoming more concerned everyday that Merlin still hadn't spoken.

Arthur adjusted himself in the saddle, trying to find a more comfortable position and once again checked to make sure that Merlin hadn't fallen behind. Although he had tried not to think about it the prince knew that he would soon have to leave his friend. They were only another day or twos ride from the small mountain village that he and Gaius had chosen as a good hiding place. The old physician had a friend there who he was sure would care for his nephew.

Arthur felt that he was betraying Merlin once again by planning to leave him there but there really was no other choice. Uther would eventually give up looking for a sorcerer but he would never abandon the search for his son. Ironically, Merlin would never be safe as long as Arthur was with him. Both to fulfil his duty to Merlin and to the people of Camelot the prince knew that he had to return.

At least from Camelot he could keep patrols away from the area, Gaius could receive updates on Merlin's wellbeing and one day when Arthur ascended the throne he could send for him.

Later that evening Merlin sat staring into the dancing flames of the camp fire while Arthur stirred a pot of foul smelling stew. He had been fighting his thoughts and feelings since the beating and days spent chained to the dungeon wall. He had been sentenced to burn. Sentenced to be beaten and then executed for sorcery, for saving Arthur's life. He had been forced to act in front of the king, there had been no choice.

Although he hadn't expected Arthur to do anything he had to admit that it had hurt, he had hoped that his loyalty and friendship of the last few years had meant something to the prince. In the end it had taken Merlin being locked up for several days without food, viciously beaten and then dragged still bleeding in front of the king and informed that he was to burn, for Arthur to do something.

Arthur had apologized for his inaction, almost begged for forgiveness but Merlin had been unable to speak, to find his voice. Arthur had snuck him from the city and Gaius had examined Merlin in the forest where horses and supplies had been waiting.

Somewhere through the ordeal Merlin had lost his will and he had been fighting for days not to lose all of himself. The despair, the grief had been hanging over his head threatening to swallow him and all he was. If it wasn't for Arthur's attentiveness and constant attempts to engage him, Merlin feared that he would have lost the battle.

Waves of fear had crashed against Merlin since, hours earlier, Arthur had told him that he would have to leave Merlin with Gaius's friend and return to Camelot. Arthur in a way had become Merlin's life line, reminding him of all he strived for everyday and keeping him from giving in to the despair but he knew Arthur had to return, it was the right thing to do.

Merlin knew Arthur was suffering so fighting the emotions that beat down on him, he took a step that they both needed. Merlin found his voice.

"Arthur?" he barley whispered but somehow he was heard.

Arthur's head shot up both surprise and relief evident in his eyes "Yes Merlin?" he asked his voice unsteady.

Merlin took a deep breath and louder this time answered "I don't blame you".

**So that's it :), what did you think? If you have a chance check out my accompanying fic, Fallible**


End file.
